Build talk:Team - MQSC Luxon FFF Monkway
This looks preety awesome. Are these running groups common? If it works i hope it becomes meta. 16:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The groups are quite common during the morning and day in North America, and popular throughout the day in Europe. BUT they're only common in German districts - that's the huge thing. [[User:Purplezummer|'Purple Zummer']] ''talk'' 17:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) If anybody wants to test this build do the following - 1. Go to Aspenwood Gate 2. Go to a European District 3. Select German as language 4. Attempt to join a group based on which one of the builds you are testing. Note: If you live in North America, the amount of teams start slowing down ~17-18 EST (~16-17 CST) Purplezummer 17:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Works a dream, should easily be vetted 17:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Can someone get a video?--Relyk 04:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::A video of what exactly? The team splits into 4.— Poki#3 , 18:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Of each run? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I could see if I can get a guildie to do it, but don't count on it. Not happening. -_- Another change - Found someone to do it. Purplezummer 23:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Here is the link to the first video (runner). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6r1MSMIfEWI . The video uses a monk build instead of the one provided, but as mentioned, any runner build will do. Also, I found this video (not mine) of the Yeti run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jLcmVhsSgQ Purplezummer 16:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone have any changes/fixes for the build in case I mixed something up or forgot to add something. Thanks Purplezummer 14:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Is that sin supposed to be perma with 13 SA?--Sam6555 17:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) small runes on the sf sin? why? Illoyon 20:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not experienced as a sin runner and that is what I assumed to be correct. Would +3 Shadow Arts, +2 Deadly Arts work better? Purplezummer 20:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::why is there a res sig on the sin?--Relyk 23:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Took the liberty to re-write some parts to be more specific on what to do. @Relyk - Sometimes the Smiters die, and Tanks don't have any way to res them. The Runner is often called to res. I added that to the article and added another Res Sig (just in case. the runner build could very well be replaced by a Any/A with SF, Dash, DE and 2 si Poki#3 , 00:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but I find that most of the time the runner dies anyways. Well either way Viper's Defense or the SS Rebirth Sig can be used. I'll make that slot optional. And thanks for the specifics. Purplezummer 01:12, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::The person that invented the build called the runner "The victim" and said that he should die. It spread, so a lot of runners just pull and die, while they could just use Dash and break aggro. Or maybe they're just lazy. Still, It'll be a minute or two before the Beach team kills the Wallow and Oni group. I had the runner res people on a few occasions. — Poki#3 , 01:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, that makes sense. And I've also seen them res people. On another note, would it be wise to simply change the build to Any/A? Simply because any runner can really make it. Or just leave it? Purplezummer 02:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I think someone should change the runner part. Anyone can run it. Assassins, Warriors, Dervishes, Rangers.. I even saw Mesmers, Eles and Monks do it no problem (Though some professions will probably have to die). — Poki#3 , 07:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: Few notes: 1) if you are doing 11min runs you fail and plz uninstall. times should be: 5-6min wallow, 5-6min yeti, 7-8min beach. Total run 7-9min depending on fails. 2) Only Wallow tank should need Life attunement, other should swap it out, run balth spirt on the tank, and bring Finish him on beach or SoA on Yeti for more speed. 3) wallow tank is the hardest. 4) war runners are good/better as they can Charge! the beach team, they have the longest to walk, runner shouldn't die, they will need to res failed tanks, which happens a lot with pugs. -- 14:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, because you can only do this in the fastest time possible, or you can't play the game at all. Shezz, give me a break -_- And Balth Spirit is listed as an optional on the Beach Smite. Go ahead and add some more variants, but I'd prefer if you'd leave the main bars (excluding runner) intact. — Poki#3 , 22:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::No because 11min is very slow for this build. -- 23:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) its importants for the monk teams to remember that it is NOT the job of the runner to kill kayali. it is in fact (god forbid) the beach teams. if kayalis dies that is a plus. not a requirement. kayali happens to be level thirty. what do you want the perma runner to do? degen her to death with vipers defense and radiation feild? : As a beach tank, I agree. It is not the runners job to kill Kayali. However, I expect to either find a dead boss and a bunch of Naga or one boss, zero sins, and zero NagaGW-Markh 22:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Anything like this for kurzicks? This is very awesome, works well as long as your wallow team doesnt fail. So is there anything like this for us kurzicks?(pr0adam) 17:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm working with a friend right now trying to find a method for kurz farming but so far nothing exceptional. There would need to be some changes made but I'm sure there is some way to implement it. Purplezummer 20:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, there is something like this for kurz -- 21:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Do you mind telling me what it is?(pr0adam) 00:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::DSC is for kurz. Life 02:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Kurzick variant, called DTSC or DSC -> Build:Team - SAS DSC. Ma3x 07:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Record Times Mine is 7 minutes, not sure how to put a picture right into the discussion page so ill just post the link http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:SevenMinuteMQSC.jpg (pr0adam) 02:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Best I've heard is 7, but not paid much attention to this or cared to (maxed luxon days before it became popular). Andy 18:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well... 5 min is still doable. Ma3x 01:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::In case anyone wondering if that's just because of Essence... it's not. Most time is saved because sin runner does a few things more than just pulling the Nagas to Outcast mob, which speeds up the beach team time by ~2 mins. Ma3x 01:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Best wallow ive seen is 4 mins- is that the record for wallow? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 16:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::: yes, 4min is record for wallow...my record is 6min w/o essence. ګ╠╣‬‬‬‬‬‬‬‬‭ٱ ® α 19:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Feature it? Cope Land 23:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I think if we feature it we should also feature the Kurzick equivalent. This is still not very popular in the evening hours of America. GW-Markh 11:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I believe the whole thing about moving to Europe - German districts is true, though. No matter what time of day (or night, for that matter), there will be people there. I guess it also helps that I know some German and fluent in Spanish. In addition, yes, do feature the Kurzick DTSC. I have NEVER seen people in any district looking for DTSC. It would be nice to see more Luxon/Kurzick fast faction farmers before ANet throws in a needless amount of Dark Apostasy assassins or whatever the nerf will be when it comes. Cope Land 20:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's also already been vetted. The feature thing is for unvetted builds or recently vetted featured builds. - 11:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Like kappaspike?Ô_o Brandnew 12:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No one ever updates the PvP one tbh because we usually don't have a problem getting those vetted quickly. - 12:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::tbh are you fluent in spanish...? no wait I'm bad. Godbox 15:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I update them when i get tired of staring at the same builds every day--Relyk 15:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I think the article on this is really quite dodgy. 6 - 9 minutes with an average team? 6 minutes would be a VERY good team in my book. More like 8 - 12 minutes to be honest. Wallow tank runes Why are you using a prot headpiece 8+1+1 when you could save att pts by using a smite (currently 12+1)? both LA & BS builds for B-smite I suggest putting both bar instead of the small note at the bottom( Like how they do with the kurz/lux build variants. Recently, some monks just don't know whats going on when i ask for change. :I agree, particularly because some players have a language barrier in the German district. 06:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Runner could the runner be replaced with an ele that has Stone Sheath? this would stop the sin crits, and spellbeaker would make the necro's enchant removal useless as well. plus, the ele could add purifying veil and/or purge signet to take pressure off beach smiter. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] :I'd suggest Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support or similar for the runner, occasionally, the boss or other outcasts may survive. Could add into variants spirit shackles over primal echoes imo--Relyk 02:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :kayali heals with signet. only icy prism, ignorance, rust or primal would work. scourge heal could work too. but these spells require weapon swap and bonder aggro, which is kinda dangerous.-- 03:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) wallow tank this is obviously the most difficult job...is there a special tactic to prevent death? because most tanks (me too) fails in every second run. Illoyon 16:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not very exp with Wtank(always go beach). What I think makes WTANK most difficult is the 5 skills that need to maintain, and most of the time I die because of casting less important skill than those most important ones. So I try to cast only the most necessary skills. PS, spirit bond. SoA is needed too because 10+ mobs hitting u. fleeting, no doubt need to recast every 20 secs. I'll try to use RoJ only when I'm sure the other skills are secured(spirit bond counter is renewed. SoA, fleeting r long enough for the 2sec RoJ, etc). Even I don't run as fast as some ppl do, as i dont cast roj as frequently, but at least I dont die much.-- 02:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty much just spam SB whenever it recharges, that's really all you need to stay alive. What I also do is take Dwarven Stability + booze so I don't have to recast fleeting all the time, it makes it so much easier, and if you're pro switch to a 40/40 smiting set to cast RoJ and Smite Hex, and then switch back to your 20/20/20% prot staff for tanking in general. 03:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::: pull them together(try to pull them between you and your smiter/sb, that way they dont run out of eoe) if they r balled up recast everything then cast roj and then just spam. i play with finish him that way fs isnt really needed and everthing dies fast. sometimes 1 wallow doesnt attack you. then just run to the back of him and he will start hitting you.ګ╠╣‬‬‬‬‬‬‬‬‭ٱ ® α 19:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::In general don't cast roj until after you cast soa. The most common mistake I see is people dieing while casting roj. Other than that, learn how to ball up aggro effectively and don't cast spells at the start you don't need as to not waste energy. 06:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Primal Echoes? Is Primal Echoes really needed? Most of the time Kayali dies, and if he doesn't the wallow tank will already be nearby to cast RoJ on it, which will be enough. In fact the runner does not need much from his bar and can easily bring something to help if Kayali lives. A skill such as BUH or Make Haste will increase the speed of every run, so long as the smite can handle focus swapping or quickly using said skills off of Blessed Signet. 06:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :In addition, this would lessen the confusion brought forth by the two Mo/R in team. Trying to figure out if one is a Beach Smite or Wallow SB is freaking annoying. Cope Land 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) W Tank's RoJ Scatter What now? 05:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Some options KO alliance has been playing with: radiation field, wounding strike with scythe to take down island guardian fast, finish him, eternal aura.-- 07:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I use Eternal Aura and Aura of Holy Might. I precast AoHM and when it is about to expire I cast EA, AoHM, and the recharged AoHM for about a 200 damage spike. I'm able to have pick up group wallow times of about 6~7 mins. This leaves me free to spec into just Earth Prayers, Prot, and Divine Favor. GW-Markh 00:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :My alliance uses VoR once and a while and HB + Whirlwind attack i dont know the specific attributes but it goes pretty darn fast 17:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::The DTSC Germanway is facing the same issue. afaik, Mo/D Wounding Scythe 600s have replaced the RoJ tanks. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Faction Amounts I've never done this build, but does this run give 10-11k faction per person or per team? Maybe a stupid question, but I'd like to know. Thanks 00:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :per person--Mor Dred 03:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wallow Tank & SB Wallow I've not done this before either; but looks to me as if there is two copies of Essence bond, one from the tank and one from the SB, obviously you can't use two on the same person.. so which one is used on the tank? --Alex ! 09:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Both are used on the tank. It does give both energy, but it only shows as one copy of the spell. ElianeCruz 16:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) mantra of resolve nerf... thx anet for killing it in pve too...Illoyon 12:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : Does anyone know a good replacement? Invoker Of ' 14:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need it. I ran Mo/Rt with PwK and Mindbender and rupts never posed a problem, ever. :> (+ it is almost two times faster) --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::: hmm ok ill try that 'Invoker Of ' 15:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Annnd unnerfed just as fast >.> 20:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Runner Maybe we should replace the A/E running build with a P/A one. With the 2 team running skills, enduring harmony, can't touch this and perhaps some other skills that could benefit the party. Enduring for IAU of the b tank and cant touch this against vamp bite on b tank (no heals on wallow, faster)? ::The benefit of A/E is that it is more successful in running the Nagas. Also if ytank dies, runner can tank while smiter rezes. -- 23:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That is, assuming that Y team fails and smiter can't res. And any class can run the naga, SF is not needed. The note saying 'any running build will do' clearly states that. An A/E can't support the team any further than running, while the P/A (or A/P with same skills) can also help speed up killing, and in turn, speed up the run, because usually beach team takes the longest. Ytank Help What is recommended to do in the yeti cave? Is it better to kill the first group first or mix the two groups together? The problem about mixing the groups is that it is impossible to resurrect if you die... it will take the runner to tank while the smiter rezes. Also what method is recommended for the monk boss? VWK first, aggro warrior boss, then get close to him? A lot of runs I do, it seems they die too quick and the monk boss is solo. Thanks so much! -- 23:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say this: if you trust yourself to survive tanking both groups, then tank both groups. If you find that you die too much tanking the two groups, then don't aggro two groups. About the monk boss: run up close to him in melee range always, don't pay attention to other yeti. Start wanding/hitting him and then just cast VWK/VW as often as you can, and as soon as he goes below 50%, use finish him and ebon sin support. :::The way i do the yeti cave i stand just before aggroing the first group. Cast PS and SB. Run in, and cast VwK, then SB, then grab the rest of the aggro. Spam SB on recharge, and as things start to die cast vanguard sin on hukrah. As soon as hes > 50% hp, use FH!. Then wand him and spam SB VwK VW as needed. Anything you need to cast cast between sb. I normally go SB > VwK > SB > VW > SB > PS > EVAS > SB > VS > SB > etc so that ur not without SB too long. Works like a charm most of the time, and has got me a couple of 5 min yeti clears. Luminarus 14:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) runner noob question, approach the beach from the southwest or northeast? need a quick answer preferably -- Star talk 20:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : From the north-east 'Invoker Of ' 21:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::thankies -- Star talk 11:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeti Tank Variant This is a good variant for the yeti tank build. I tested this build and works great. Clears fast as well. Times are usually 6-8 minutes. :Official Guide for this build: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=4JIRU7X8 | Password is: Braxton619 --Braxton619 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/6214/yts.png :Im guessing this is just to let an assassin play as a tank right? Imo ur better off sticking with a runner, however if u insist on using that pick a better elite. If Hukrah is all thats left in the cave, ur gonna have a hard time killing him with out the vwk/vw, especially since he'll just remove PI straight away. Normally a dumb choice, and could be in this circumstance too but id really consider using word of censure in this build if u absolutely had to. Luminarus 14:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually no I never had a problem with the monk boss with this build. Bosses take seconds to take down. BTW YOU NEED HEALING HANDS YOU NOOB. Without it you will take too much damage. I usually clear the area about 6 minutes with this build. Please do not criticize builds until you test them in a professional way. --Braxton619 19:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Here is a guide I made for this build. It's in PDF format. Here is the link: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=4JIRU7X8 | Password is: Braxton619 --Braxton619 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: I know u need some sort of prot skill, but I reckon SoA will be better, especially since u can keep that up far more then the 60% u can keep up HH, and then allowing you to use a better elite, and what happens when Hukrah doesnt die last (dont say it never happens, it happens to everyone every know and then), without the extra damage from the vengefuls i doubt ull be able to drop him without W-Team assistance Luminarus 12:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good point. I will test it. Here is the new untested build. I will update this post once it's tested. --Braxton619 23:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/1465/screenshot052.png Texmod I searched for a texmod for the routes on this and couldnt find one so I made one. If anyone wants to use it or add it to the page here it is. http://rapidshare.com/files/341153469/MQSC.tpf European German Districts.....LOL Wow who ever started up that little trend is a crafty little troll. :/agree. why german? however, maybe it is because the creator is german...--37er 17:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::and it's mostly done by the german alliances, like WIN -- Star talk 17:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) still viable? EBSoH and BUH on the smite with only retrib, or something? -- Star talk 09:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Discord can do wallow run On my first try and with a few mistakes (including 1 death at the beginning) I did the wallow run in 7 minutes with this build based on Discordway: --- Beach is also doable, but took me 8 minutes. I had to kill Kayali the Brave, as there was no runner to lure the naga over. -- :Don't forget that there can still be para runner. --??? ::But we're talking about discording the beach, which probably wouldn't work well with 1 ele, 1 necro and 1 runner. You have to leave player slots free for the other teams. -- :::Me and a friend also managed to do wallow route we use 1 healer , 1 SoS rit and a SS necro. I can't recall the exact time I think it was about 10 minutes.-- 13:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure spirit spammer and a support character could do wallows alone, that would leave 6 slots empty for other areas.--Grijzeham 14:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're probably right, but could they do it in 6-7 minutes? -- ::::::I tried earlier , got 9 minutes on the first try , with some experience I'm pretty sure it could be done in 7-8 minutes the advantage of this is that it leaves an extra spot for other areas.--Grijzeham 02:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea, only problem is there aren't 9 slots in a party =/ -- Star talk 10:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Notice the part where I said spirit spammer and SS necro could take wallow route alone, that leaves 6 slots (3 for beach 3 for yeti)--Grijzeham 12:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't forget that the wallow team was 3 members before. Tank, smiter, and SB. -- Just tried the above team for yeti team. Took 11 minutes first go, but that does include when a group of wallows that would have been dealt with by the wallow team joined in the fight, as well as a clumsy death on my part. Might try it again in a bit... -- smiter? prof=Mo/any Smiting=12+1+3 prot=12+3 divinefavor=3+3signetauraretributionural's hammer!battle standard of honorblessingattunementbond/build or something -- Star talk 22:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Describe the build. My 2 cents worth We have 2 problems the way I see it. 1) Staying alive after Spirit Bonds ends due to spells no longer failing, just cannot target, as soon as this is wasted the wallows will start to strip our enchantments 2) Making up for loss of damage due to holy wrath being nerfed. Here's my thoughts so far: I've only looked at the B Team so far Spirit Bond is dead unless you can keep it up long enough. For that you'll need +4 divine, Blessed Aura and a +20% enchant staff The alternative here could be Spell Shield as this makes spells fail, rather than not being able to target. Next up for the b team is damage out put, a lot are suggest reversal of damage, but I think there is better, maybe down the fire (ele) line eg mind blast, or curses/blood line. Y Team could go 100b tank. W team is something else... 00:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Marvels Another Smiter? prof=Mo/El Smiting=12+1+3 Protection=10+1+3 Divine Favor=8of swiftnessof judgmentsignetsignetblessingretributionspiritrebirth/build Maybe???? -Prose Whun` :While a less serious issue people are forgetting that 1. yetis now have Knockdown and 2. wallows can now remove enchantments. as for the build if that worked then there wouldn't be a problem , running in range to cast shield draws aggro and screws everything up.-- 22:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) New teams Wallow team: Beach team: Usage for smiter is the same as always just use dash to run away after casting holy wrath , it causes them to break aggro almost immediately. For tanking in the naga pond the tank most run between casts of spirit bond till all the warriors are dead to prevent interrupts. The problem with the naga is casting holy wrath , gonna try with shield of judgement tho that means no res for tank. No builds for yeti team really , but they can have 3 people with the wallow team being 2 man.--Grijzeham 18:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :There's always Rebirth for res. It's not as good as UA, but it would let you use SoJ. -- Wallow team suggestion I can't see how the rit could maintain his energy? How about making the W team something like this: ~11min run easily done by pulling one group of wallows at time, 2 possible if the wallows don't attack the rits first.. Teknikaali 21:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The ss/rit team got 9 minutes in 1 run with 0 practice , with practice 7 - 8 is doable. as for energy it didn't need anything to maintain it.. I just didn't run out, sure I didn't spam painful bond all the time so maybe thats what you meant but natural regen was enough to maintain energy , tho the ss has a free slot for BR if needed.--Grijzeham 21:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :ss/rit can do wallows in 7 minites, yeti tank and smite is pretty much same just with different smite about same time and i recon any prof with 3 discord heros can do beach in about 8 mins -- 08:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New Build for MQSC is here: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_MQSC_post_nerf It's a complete overhaul and works, whereas the old build is non-functional due to recent skill changes 2/25/2010. Only the 3 team routes concept is the same and the number of players in those have changed too along with the builds. Apparently that's considered a duplicate team build by some, but I don't know how...mabye because it farms the same location?--'-shmEk (talk) 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I vote to change the current build to this one http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Mount_Qinkai_Speed_Clear , the current beach tank build is idiotic and terrible (no anti interrupt , can't reliably do naga) not to mention that build is much faster (best run being 8 minutes)--Grijzeham 12:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) beach team Done a few beach runs today. I think this should be the new beach tank build prof=Mo/A prot=12+1+1 div=3+1 shadowarts=12of AbsorptionBondSpiritFormParadoxHim!"SpiritBond/build Usage: Let the first Wallow group pass, kill the first Oni popup, I found oni to be alot harder then before. it really depends on how awake your smiter is. He needs to cast Holy Wrath on you as much as possible as fast as possible. I found that 1 Shadowform cast usually was not enough, hence I took Deadly Paradox. since Shield of Absorption doesnt last as long now you need alot of spirit bond spam to keep your self alive when it's not up. Once the Oni are dead continue along the route, don't aggro the wallows, let them run. If a wallow gets stuck behind a chest or something, agro it, get it unstuck, die and let your smiter res you. continue to the naga pool. I aggro'd only 1 group at a time, when I did both the naga warriors went after my smiter. Shield of absorption usually gets rupted, but you don't really need it if you only aggro 1 group. Continue to the beach. Alot of people used to pop the oni on the way. Don't. Just don't. take the other path and head straight for the naga. Same thing as you did in the pool. Clear beach. If your Y-team is good they should meet you at the last oni pop and you can kill them together. W-team should also be done by then. My fastest run so far is 10 minutes with /age. Good luck. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is bad.... A Completed New Build Build:Team_-_Mount_Qinkai_Speed_Clear Hey guys I made a new build and an entire guide with clear instructions. The average run time is 10-11 mins with 8 mins best. The run is very simple, very easy to use and much safer. Build:Team_-_Mount_Qinkai_Speed_Clear --UnwokenSpirit 11:38, February 28, 2010 (EST) :I vote for that build to replace this one.--Grijzeham 16:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: x2 ::: yep x3 :::: Actually the current builds aren't so bad. It's great fun with an experienced team and it could go as fast as 9-11 minutes. I suggest renaming this one to "Build:Team - MQSC Monkway" and the suggested builds of UnwokenSpirit to "Build:Team - MQSC Ritway".WhoAH! :::::My main problem with this version is the beach tank , its completely flawed and relies entirely on luck to get past the naga , the rit build has a best run of 8 minutes apparently so its just plain better, I tried both builds (as well as making my own) and the rit version was superior to all others.--Grijzeham 20:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Nope, Beach tanks actually goes pretty well, just bring SoA and use it on onis/nagas. SoJ does the rest. A bit slower, but it's 99% failproof.WhoAH! :::::::X4 or 5. I also like the build UnwokenSpirit posted over the Monkway Some changes to the build to speed things up After beach tanking for a bit there's a few problems that need to be fixed to speed it up. 1. Naga Archers take too long to kill because they heal and stop frequently to cast Troll Unguent and Seeking Arrows. Can't use EoE that well because of 2. One Naga Warrior almost always breaks off from the lake pull. The runner is really quite useless. If you leave Kayali alone, he will automatically run into one group of Naga. The Naga will kill Kayali's group and Kayali will kill the Naga. So basically the runner's sole purpose is killing Kayali, which is hardly worth 1/8 of the team... Replace the runner with The Me/A speeds up Naga killing by a lot really. You can cripple/kill stragglers that break off from the 600 tank, and you can kill surviving Naga Rangers quickly. For Kayali, Empathy + Holy Wrath + Retribution + complicate his Healing Signet and he drops in <10 seconds. Also I don't understand why people use Mo/R for yeti finishers. There is no reason to use a Monk primary. IMO the best Y-finisher is MoP + EVAS kills a mob of melee yeti in seconds. Even if they scatter, FH + Necrosis is enough to finish off whatever breaks from the 600 tank. Vocal Minority is to bait Withdraw Hexes from Huhkral; Barbs + EVAS + Necrosis spam will drop him quickly after he Withdraws. Beach tank definitely needs Deadly Paradox. Reversal of Damage is useless. Have smiter SoJ you if you're facing groups of 4 oni. Um for people who say beach tank can't reliably do naga, you're just retarded... Cast SoA before aggroing, then get both groups and have smiter SoJ you. Once you have SoJ you won't need SoA; just spam Spirit Bond on recharge. By the time SoJ runs out, most of the stuff is dead and you won't need SoA. So the only way you're going to get interrupted is if some Naga freak concussion shots your Prot Spirit/Spirit Bond. Which happened in 1 out of 25-30 runs and is not worth worrying about. --Jolenar 22:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Need More Speed I hope this doesn't get rated as great unless it can be done in an average time of 9 mins or less. Two people splitting up with discord heroes can vanq the area in an average of 13 mins, so it needs to be considerably faster to warrant the time wasted in forming up a party of 8. 20:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think this should be rated "good" and the ritway - "great". IMO this should stay as a second version for those who wanna play the 600/smite way in MQSC and don't have a rit/don't want to play with a rit. With experienced groups it could be done as fast as 9-10 minutes - very close to the good old MQSC. I Agree, this is really slow, and the SS and VoR doesn't help, I just tried Ytanking on my rit with VoR mesmer and the necro and it just doesn't speed it up, just stick with the bonder and Finisher, that way, the ytank doesn't have to ball them, wasting precious seconds! Also, can someone link in in the notes section, the alternative MQSC team builds, they seem to have got lost in the ether! -- 14:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Sir Biggus of Aggro :Hey I've seen you Sir Biggus ingame. I posted the link to the ritway on the build page at they bottem. It is also in "A Completed New Build" almost right about this section. UnwokenSpirit 16:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) lol Because 12 12 10 attributes are possible on a R/Mo or Mo/R with no headpiece or runes. Zedone2 09:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed Zedone2 09:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Things left to fix on this page... *Overview for teams. *Ratings wiped from before 25/2/10. *Possible reversion of all edits before nerf, achive this and set MQSC Ritway as pve meta.--Alex 15:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : Why should this be archived? Both Monkway and Ritway are great builds which are completable for under 10 minutes. They should both stay as DTSC French- and Germanway. is this actually used? I've been trying to get a party to run this or ritway for the last few days and I haven't seen more than four people at a time in AG EG1. Have pug-versions of this died out or? -- Star talk 16:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yup, monkway is still alive. Ritway hasn't been yet born. Check out the german districts. 20:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Since this is in the German District of Asswood, Why don't we have the Ritway as meeting in French District? I think that would sort out all problems?--Sir Biggus of Aggro 00:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : This is a really nice idea. 06:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think its better if both setups meet in the Germen District. Both the Ritway and the Monkway uses 3 man Yeti team, 2 man Wallows, 3 for Beach a Ritway Beach Team can join a Monkway Yeti team. No one meets in the French district, splitting the meeting areas will just make forming teams even harder than it already is. UnwokenSpirit 14:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) New builds for beach? I've tested these and they work great. VWK does big constant damage to onis and they are dying in few seconds. No SoA means that HW does damage all the way while it's up. The only cons is you have to spam SB to prevent death by nagas, and you could get interrupted few times. It's not a big problem though. Smite should purge your condition when you become dazed and it's all ok.WhoAH! 05:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : But actually the old builds are faster and better vs wallows(longer spell immunity). I can do 9 min runs, while the new builds can't take less than 11-12 minutes. I will include the old build as a 'faster' variant, but note it's not so PuG-friendly because it requires a good synergy between the tank and the smite. :Other opinions? WhoAH! 18:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Vetted as "Excellent" Groups have been starting to become more common. Btank and ytank can finish in 7 minutes and wallows are usually done in 9. I propose this be put out of testing because it clearly works fine. This "testing" tag is limiting its wide adaptation which makes finding groups rather difficult. --NenteFletcher 23:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Read PvX:VETTING please. It needs 5 votes to be put into a category. I'll feature this so it gets more attention though. Ok... it already was. Nobody was voting :/ [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:44, 26 March 2010 (UTC) ::A lot of people prefer the Rit better though. The wallows listed on the rit finish with an average of 8-9 with a best of 7 mins UnwokenSpirit 04:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Just from experience, the ritway isn't nearly as fast though.-- 14:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::If done correctly its faster since the Yeti team can pull 3-4 groups at a time (or as many as they want). So for example, after killing the first two yetis the yeti tank can pull the second group to the ranger group and take them both on at the same time. The Yeti tank can also take on the entire cave all at once and continuously have Vengeful up. Then take on the two or three groups after the cave at once. Also the wallow team instructions on the Ritway is safer and faster because they don't fight the Island Guardian group directly like this build is designed to do. UnwokenSpirit 05:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd suggest then that the yeti tank build in the Ritway version be put as a variant here then. The spirits on the beach take way too long for comfort an offset any record time that the yeti tank may have been able to do. I think the best of the two builds should be merged, and while the concept behind the ritway may be good, it just does not have the total speed to take down the Monkway variant. --NenteFletcher 15:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The Wallow team finished with an average of 8-9 mins consistently with PuGs the times I've done it. Mistakes barely slow the team down because of the UA. It is still the slowest team to finish usually but the build here is about the same speed. UnwokenSpirit 17:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Could we possibly combine the two guides, use your Wallow guide and have both yteam builds as variants, but keep the Beach Tank guide from the Monkway. Monkway vs Ritway are both good ideas, but together they could be a great guide. --NenteFletcher 17:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) E/Mo Variant I was wondering if this was even possible. :For each team? I was actually recently trying to brainstorm a new yeti team build that looks something like: prof=Elemental/Monk Energy=12+1+3 Protection=12 Healing=3of swiftnessRenewalof RestorationLord (luxon)Bond@13BondSpeedRebirth/build My math tells me if the yetis attack at an average rate of 1 attack per two second, this Ele can handle up to 15-16 Yetis at a time. Not only that, but this ele can bond two people and still handle 13-16 yetis. Of course the person taking the damage has to be able heal a bit or use some kind of damage reduction. So my thinking is theres only 1 bonder (E/Mo) and have two attackers or 1 tank and 1 smiter-like person. But I cant really think of skills that do a lot of spammable direct damage and its better than the Yeti team build I already made for the Ritway. UnwokenSpirit 06:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ritual Lord? Consider bringing Signet of Ghostly Might instead, and Summon Spirits instead of Naga Shaman. Angrimbor 18:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Wallow Team Builds I personally think the Wallow team builds used by PUG's are Dreadful and so I would like to Propose a change, to something like this: [[Channeling Rit:]] prof=Rt/any Channeling Magic=12+1+3 Spawning Power=12+1 Restoration Magic=3Destructionbloodsongof SpiritsBondNaga ShamansiphonSpiritsof my flesh/build [[Communing Rit:]] prof=Rt/any Communing Magic=12+1+3 Spawning Power=12+1 Restoration Magic=3of Ghostly MightPainVampirismAnguishMursaatWas Lee SaSpiritsof my flesh/build The reason why i chose these two summons is because together with Weakness and Stoning they cause Knockdown, which means Rit 2 can take Signet of Ghostly might instead of Wanderlust. I also think that Ritual lord isn't worth taking as some rit2's often have energy managment problems as it is. What do you guys think of this proposal for change? --Sir Biggus of Aggro 15:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can drop Energetic was Lee Sa for Spirit Siphon. With 8 spirits up just from those two builds, any intelligent rit can position himself for a fresh spirit when he needs energy. Rest looks decent though... thing with the Asuran summons is, it's easiest to get them to both target the same enemy if their respective summoners ping it; otherwise, it's a little dicey. Angrimbor 17:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) German District german is completely deserted, where are the mqsc teams made now? --Pryon 07:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Still in the german district but try at a different time of day. The old MQSC also was empty at certain times. UnwokenSpirit 13:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you're more than likely American, take whatever timezone you're in and add 4+ hours. Then answer your own question as to why no one is on when you're looking for a group.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 13:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) lol i'm from the netherlands which is just left from germany so it's no time zone matter. beach team should go accross the bridge instead of current path, and will encounter no wallows/oni and thus the spell breaker and SF variants are useless, instead, a VwK tank and SoJ smiter is taken meta The meta for this has shifted a little, not too much, but enough for it to warrant some changes to a few of the builds. I'll get working on it asap [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 01:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) This Needs Some Serious Cleanup The mini skill bars and full builds aren't ordered in the same way (beach is last in mini skill bars, first in main bars), and I'm pretty sure they also differ in skills as well. I'm going to do as much as I can, but I don't know the rit bars well enough to do everything. Also, I took out the horribad SF tank and SB smiters, because absolutely no one runs those. -- Jai 01:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it might be easier to just rewrite the entire page...seeing as the entire page is pretty much out of whack (imo)...--XdAcXv 04:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't even know what the new builds are, e.g. Beach smiter usage says to maintain blessed aura, but it isn't in the build. Should I drop VB for BA? What about purge, this may depend on the skill of the tank (Which is what I am) but i still like to know what my smiter is doing, or is supposed to do. Zuphix 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll get on the usage next, because only the bars have been updated. And generally the job of the smite is just to provide damage. If you really have troubles with daze, then you could ask them to drop EVAS for Purge. However, it's generally your job not to get dazed. Learn when the rangers use Conc Shot, and don't use your skills during that time (generally on initial aggro). And unless I'm having a brain fart here, there aren't any skills referred to as BA. I'm guessing you either mean LA or [Spirit|BS. If possible, drop VB for one of them, yes. If that doesn't answer your questions, let me know. -- Jai 17:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::BA means Blessed Aura, I think. Icendoan 20:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yup, brain fart. Anyway, I haven't seen anyone run Blessed lately, so I don't think you really need to worry about it. -- Jai 20:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Another Suggestion for the Wteam bars [[Channeling Rit:]] prof=Rt/P Chan=12+1+3 Spawn=9+1 Command=9Siphonbloodsongof SpiritsBondAgonySpiritsBack!"Shall Return!"/build [[Communing Rit:]] prof=Rt/P Comm=12+1+3 Spawn=9+1 Command=9of Ghostly MightPainShadowsongDisenchantmentof CreationSpiritsBack!"Shall Return!"/build Bring an enchant staff for Boon of Creation, a longbow and a high/low energy/life set. They can chain Fall back on the big walks and to counter Weaken Knees. WSR > FomF. Got 6 min w-run with this. SintAM 18:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :What for para and fall back? I think we dont need to change things which are good. --God Kamil 17:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Merge Suggestion Page already so full of info it's hard for the people who come to learn to figure out easily. Merging would add to that, and the builds were seen fit enough to make two in the first place.--'-shmEk' (talk) 18:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why the other one even needs to be here. It's slower (albeit marginally), and more importantly, you never see it used. This one is meta, the other is not. Why not just delete the other one? -- Jai 20:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Everything is bad I don't know why but builds in this page are bad, because no one use them in game. Here we have lots of mistakes. What does it mean: Yeati team >VoR and next smiter is variant of vor, and who knows that vor is finisher (if someone don't know how mqsc looks like and is starting). Next, who uses Ebon Battle Standard of Honor on y tank? everybady uses b tank build but with iau over bs. Yeti smite is bad. There should be SoJ. Then who knows that SS is finisher? it isn't written. some ppl added builds but there is no one who can clear this mess. Im gonna rewrite this build completly with build which are used in practice, ill make it will look better than now. --God Kamil 16:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, there is a heck of a lot wrong with the builds. I put together more accurate builds for the w team (as a very experienced rit 1 and rit 2) and I have a few builds stored on here for finishers, however I'm gonna need help with the b and y teams. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 12:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::nah, one mistake, finishers always should have Balthazar's Spirit, because ytank doesn't have it in build.:) np, ill change it. also you shouldn't delete everything from finisher section :/--God Kamil 14:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh man now I see what you have done. You shouldn't have deleted evrything (usage, equipment) form finishers, you also deleted VoR build, and variansts of runners. Nah I didnt' want to delete everything and make new build, but just clear the mess a bit. Now I have to invent everything to finisher section :( pls stop making anything in this build, Ill finish it, and make it will look nice. --God Kamil 14:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Apologies for dropping so much stuff, but it did need to be rewritten there due to it being multiple-prof. Also, VoR is 100% unused is why I dropped it. And I was preparing to add more to the runners too, I'm just collecting all the builds and stuff. Don't worry too much, I know what I am doing :) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 14:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, we will see:) --God Kamil 15:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sry that i've changed mesmer build but it was bad:), I play ytank always and my mes finishers always have vor buils not Esurge:) --God Kamil 18:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yr mes finishers always have vor builds because they read it on pvx, when in reality esurge is better and is ran by all the top luxon faction guilds in the game. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 16:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So add it between finishers build, but there is no need to delete vor build:) they can be together --God Kamil 07:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OMFG!!! I hate you ppl, why you destroy this build page??!!??!!?? Why someone deleted the Yati Tank variants, now I wanted to add 3rd variant for elementalist, but now I wont do that because there are no place for that. I dont like to call ppl noobs, but sorry this was noob's behaviour, pls dont delete any builds you can add some but dont delete this which you just dont like or think their bad, everyone can choose this which he likes, we have lost nice build, Mo/Wvariant because someone dislike it. I dont see sense to improve this page if ppl click Backspace and just destroy everything. Im SAD!!!:( --God Kamil 10:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking about that terrible Mo/W variant, I removed it mostly because no one EVER uses anything besides Mo/Rt or Rt/Mo. Adding crappy variants will only degrade PuG's even further. -- Jai 15:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) hey I'm new to pvx, so plz someone clean this up, especially the A/Mo runner (wtf slow down B-team more) and the necro finisher is awefull, my Ytank avarage is 6 min, finisher with reckless haste takes 9 min to complete it, it's hm they attack fast and need to hit for damage, kk tnx ~Bee * Reckless haste doesn't increase attack speed in hard mode, because the attack speed increase/cast speed/recharge rate for just being in hard mode is higher and doesnt stack. new route for runner what if the runner took yeti way at the beginning then pull 1group of wallow to yetis then go to beach when bteam should probably be on the bridge?--Kebabs42 11:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :tested it in group and i finished and came to bteam while they were fighting the 1st group--Kebabs42 20:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) rit1? Maybe just have 1 build with skills 2-8 and add an optional to skill number 1 to clean up the page a tad? All of the 5 rit1 builds are the same with the exception of the first skill 17:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Which is easier? I am relatively new to guild wars, and would like to earn some factions through farming, so which is easier to farm?, Kurzick(DTsc) or Luxon(MQsc)?, At the most, I have 12k Kurzick factions, and something like 5k on Luxon(all earned through some random scrimmages/ doing question missions in factions), any opinions?suggestions?--Wracks 10:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :MQSC is easier and faster Y tank's gear It says "Lowest AL Armor(with 550hp)" in the description. But why is it exactly 550hp? Can one run the smite "Variant for More Experienced Tank" with 550hp tank (without Vital Blessing) more effectively than with ~450hp + Vital Blessing tank? I'm running the build with one Superior Restoration Rune and ~455hp just fine (constant 6-8min runs if the finisher and smiter are awake, having ~630hp after Vital Blessing ofc).. Put in simple way: Does the 550hp variant deal 'anyway' more overall damage with all the smite buffs than the ~630hp variant with Vital Blessing with more medicore smite skills? And a question regarding the "40/20/20%" staff.. Can one craft those easily somewhere or what's the secret behind that number combination? :) --Teknikaali 21:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :After minor experiments I could pull off 6-8 min runs with VB+LA with the 3 pve skills and 5-7 min runs with 550hp and no VB nor LA.. And the staff question is obsolete now. Though I still use my sword+20/20 offhand if I need that extra ~7 energy sometimes (: --Teknikaali 08:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) B Smite Not to long ago I did quite a few runs with almost all of the runs being about 5 mins long even with killing the patrol and Kayali, normally it takes longer but my smite was using EoE and YMLAD both of which are incredibly helpful so why does it not mention it on the main page. and before you start flaming me or anything EoE makes the lake a joke that takes almost no time to do and YMLAD allows you to kill Kayali fairly quickly by interrupting her Heal sig. In all my smite used EoE, YMLAD, essence bond, SoJ, Ural's, retribution, holy wrath, and ebon sin support. It worked wonderfully :Probably because it's not very practical for average pugs with crappy tanks (which need VB and/or LA). Also, the beach team is easily the fastest part of the run, so speeding up that part really doesn't do anything to improve the run as a whole. The vast majority of the time the Wallow team is the one holding up the run. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 22:04, October 5 2010 (UTC) Return of the Yeti So as the runner to I have to abandon and retake this quest everytime? Or will having it in my quest log work?--[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 21:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC)